


Self-Destruct

by TaraTyler



Series: Deanoru [3]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: The Runaways are facing an unusual amount of technical difficulty. They're all tired, sad, and living in much too close quarters





	Self-Destruct

“Chase, why would you even include a stupid feature like that in this awful thing?” Nico asked in an exaggerated and completely done tone. She was very much over technical difficulties and having to come to their rescue with more and more clever spells.

She had kept them all from crashing to their deaths for probably the third time that month. Nico was beginning to run out of ideas for non-crashing spells. Karolina clung to Nico’s arm as though holding onto a lifeline. Nico very much did not mind anything about that. She nearly regretted the quick rescue when they hit the magically cushioned ground and Karolina Dean finally began to let her go.

“Alright, who pressed the damn self-destruct button?!” Chase questioned the group with a growl when they all gathered around the remnants of their incredibly modified van.

“I told you that was a bad idea, but no one ever listens to me.” Gert scoffed.

“I listen to you.” said Molly quietly, seeming to shrink behind the older girl anxiously, one arm thrown around Old Lace’s neck.

“All of the cool vehicles in every movie or comic book worth its salt has a self-destruct button.” Chase attempted to defend himself, arms crossed tightly against his chest. Gert laughed and leaned into him.

“That doesn’t count when your only frame of reference is Phineas and Ferb. Your vision board probably has Doofenshmirtz and one of his ‘-inators’ on it.” Alex spat derisively. Nico was stuck on the fact that Alex knew what a vision board was and she whispered the observation to Karolina in the hopes of garnering a laugh from her.

“Alright now, friends, it doesn’t matter who pressed the button, really. It matters that we all work together, get along as best we are able and get back on the road. I want to put as much distance between us and that town as possible, as quickly as possible.” Karolina finally spoke up when it seemed the boys were about to come to blows. Nico was grateful and not sure her pounding head would have been able to handle breaking up a fight.

“Karolina is right. We’re all tired and we have been getting way too much quality time.” Alex finally admitted. “Let’s get to work so we can find somewhere to hunker down for a while. A good night’s rest will set us all right.”

Karolina returned to Nico’s side and put an arm around her shoulders. “You are getting much faster on your feet with that staff and your spell-slinging. We all owe you our lives a few times over now.”

“Yes, well, I might need to invest in a thesaurus soon, and a dictionary. The universe only has so many words, you know.” Nico offered up a small smirk. Karolina chuckled in response. 

“I will get right on that for you.” the tall blonde promised. “You know, while the others argue over the best way to try to blow ourselves up, they probably won’t miss us. What do you say to the possibility of us sneaking off and taking a nap?” 

“That actually sounds really nice. I think all of this is finally beginning to wear on me.” Nico sighed heavily and let Karolina take some of her weight. She didn’t know if super-strength was a part of her friend’s alien powers or not, but she trusted Karolina anyway. Plus, the other girl just felt right when they were close like this.


End file.
